A variety of air admittance products have been made over the years for allowing air to enter a system under a negative or vacuum pressure and attaching these components to the system allows for proper airflow and venting as needed. Many of these products are specifically or only designed for systems such as piping systems and sewer systems where a local vent or air intake is not possible or due to the difficulty of running pipes through an already built home or structure therefore by connecting an air admittance component allows for easy installation of an air admittance connection and provides free or local air when needed for any negative pressure or vacuum which is created when water is flowing down the drain for instance thus to preventing siphoning of traps. Typically, these air admittance components only provide specific operating conditions such as the vacuum pressure in the amount of air required. All of the air admittance components, systems and parts available in the market today do not provide for an instantaneous and higher volume of air demand. And this causes a problem when existing air admittance components are installed on systems requiring the higher airflow demand.
This problem causes strain on the air admittance component and cause it to fail prematurely in addition it causes it to operate against its own design because it was designed to work on a natural gravity air flow vacuum or negative pressure constraint. And the result is that all air admittance components available today in the market either don't work properly or don't allow for enough airflow to enter the system upon demand when there is a higher demand and also proposes a problem of not working at all or failing immediately when a high airflow demand is required. Furthermore another problem is that air admittance components available do not filter the air and therefore can allow for corrosive environment to enter the system and damaging the Air admittance components.
For these reasons are users are disappointed when there is no product available on the market that they can use for a higher volume demand in a negative pressure scenario such as an enclosed pit with a pump requiring air to enter the system at the same rate of which it is pumping the water out. For instance a pump that can pump 20 gallons per minute and would require a large demand of airflow to enter the system so that a vacuum does not occur putting stress on the pump and causing the water discharge to not operate and discharge the water properly. In the case of a sump pump in many cases the pump becomes air locked and runs continuous which causes the pump to overheat, burnout and/or fail causing the area to flood and cause water damage to the building.
In many cases it is also required that after air enters the system that there is a proper seal in place to provide a radon gas, water and airtight seal after the air has been allowed to enter the system and when the pump disengages. It is also required that if failure is to occur on such an Air admittance component that it must fail in a closed/sealed position providing continued protection so that no air, water or radon gas can escape into the air within the building or within a certain high of the structures roof line on the exterior.